Transformers: Everything is New
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl is choosen by the Primes to help out Sam and co?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay I shouldn't really be doing another story… Cause I have 3 already that I need to update but hell why not one more? Also I would like to point out that this story will go through the first movie all the way to the third. So that means there will be a total of three stories :3

Summary: What happens on a July 4th night that accidentally sends a girl into the Transformer world? What will the Autobots think of this girl and her story? It is actually true or is she a Decipitcon?

Pairings: SamxMikaela, OCxBumblebee, ?x?

AU, Bayverse

Chapter 1: The Beginning Tale

The sun slowly crept down in the summer sky on that July 4th night. In a house near a country road you could hear fighting and screaming from the house. A young female who had blonde hair and blue eyes, nursed her mother who had been attacked by her so called boyfriend. The young femme stood up and noticed the basement door had been closed. She gently tore a piece off of her black shirt and wrapped it around her mother's bleeding arm. "Mom… Stay here alright? I promise I'll be back… I need to call the cops." She whispered. The femme's mother nodded her head as her body shook in fear and anger.

The young female slowly crept up the stairs and pulled out her flashlight that she had in her pocket, since the so called boyfriend had turned off the power. She felt her heart begin to race as she slowly made her way into the living room. "What the fuck are you doing out of the damn basement?" An angered male voice asked. The young female gasped as she quickly turned around to see the so called boyfriend. "Frag off and leave us alone you aft." She hissed. The older male who stood about 5'11" quickly tackled the young female to the ground. "You're in my house, Serenity…" He growled.

Serenity quickly began to thrash around and started to punch the male. "LEAVE ME ALONE! MICHAEL! GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled. Michael quickly drew back his fist and growled. "Shut the hell up or else your gonna get hit." He said. Serenity shook in anger and fear as she spit in Michael's eyes. "Go to pit, Michael." She hissed. Michael growled as he punched Serenity in the face. Serenity made a yelping sound as she noticed everything become black. _"No… I don't want to die…" _She thought.

(Meanwhile, In the Transformer world)

A male teacher who was sitting at a desk looked at the male brunette. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up." He said. The young Witwicky nodded his head as he turned his backpack upside down on the table in front of him. As everything came out from his bag, he seemed a little nervous. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He said. The young Witwicky didn't know that a young male who had blonde hair was sitting next to a female who had black hair and blue eyes had something planned. "Watch." The young blonde said to the black haired female next to him. "Okay, for my family…" The young Witwicky started to say but was cut off by something hitting him in the neck.

The male teacher stood up and looked at the class. "Who did… Who did that? People! Responsibility!" He said scolding the class awhile holding his index finger up. The young blonde haired male looked over at the black haired female and smirked a little. The teacher sat back down in his chair and looked at the young Witwicky, then gave a nod towards him to go on. "Okay…Uhm…" The young Witwicky started to say as the whole class let out a small laugh of sorts. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer." He said leaning over and grabbing a few pieces of rather old paper. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. " He added as he opened the old paper which was a map of the Arctic Circle.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story right?" He said putting down the old map and picked up the quadrant. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." He said. The class laughed as the teacher leaned back for a second then put up a small quiet sign. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way." The young Witwicky said putting the quadrant down and picking up the sextant. "Like the sexant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." He said and the whole class laughed again which caused the teacher to put up the quiet sign again. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. " He said holding them up in front of himself. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." He said.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" The teacher asked, seeming annoyed by the young Witwicky's presentation. The young Witwicky moved the glasses down and looked to the side. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell it's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." The teacher said, leaning his head on his hand and looking at the young Witwicky. "I know. I'm Sorry. I just, you know, this all going towards my car fund. " He said then looked out at the class. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too." The young Witwicky said. The teacher put his index finger on the edge of his glasses then leaned back as he let out an annoyed sigh. "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." The young Witwicky added. The teacher quickly put his head in his hands then looked at the young Witwicky.

"Sam!" He said. The young Witwicky knew he had to go on with his presentation. "Sorry." He quickly said to his teacher. "Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward." The young Witwicky said quickly holding up two different pieces of rather older looking paper, one that had weird markings and another that was from The New York Times. "Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he discovered." He said. Then before the young Witwicky could say another word the final bell rang, letting the students know they could go home. Everyone in the classroom quickly stood up and headed towards the door. "Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." The teacher said standing up and walking towards the young Witwicky. "Here, you want? Here, 50? 40? 30?" He pleaded with the students as they walked by.

"Sam." The teacher said annoyed still as the boy tried to sell things in his class. "Yeah? Sorry, Sorry." He said. The teacher sat back down in his chair as Sam walked over to his desk and stood in front of it with a smile. "Okay, pretty good right?" He asked. The teacher leaned over to one side in his chair. "Uh… I'd say a soild B-." He said. The smile that had been on Sam's face had soon faded as he dropped his arms to his sides. "A B-?" He asked. The teacher quickly threw up his left hand as he looked at Sam. "You were hawking, your great-great-grandfather's crap in my classroom!" He said. Sam frowned as he moved his arms towards the now empty classroom. "No, kids enjoy…" He quickly stated then put both of his arms on the teacher's desk. "Look, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

The teacher looked down at his desk. "What?" He asked. Sam pointed at the window as he spoke. "You see that guy? He's the guy in the green car." He said. The teacher didn't like where this was going. "Yeah." He replied. Sam looked at his teacher as he spoke. "Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream and a man's promise to that boy. " He started to say. The teacher put his left hand on his chin as he listened to Sam's story. "He looked at me in the eye. He said 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,000 and three As. Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got 2 As. Okay, Here's the dream." He said putting both of his hands together and then quickly moved them apart. "You're B-. Dream gone. Kaput." He said. The teacher looked at Sam almost like he was tired of hearing what he was saying. "Sir, Just ask yourself? What would Jesus do?" Sam asked looking at his teacher.

(In The Real World)

"Sir you are under arrest for domestic abuse and endangering another adult." The Shieff said putting handcuffs on Michael. Serenity's mother was crying as she watched the medics quickly put Serenity into the back of the ambulance. "Will she be okay?" Her voice was shaky sounding. The medic looked over at the mother and sighed. "We're not sure… He did more damage than we thought. We have to get her to the hospital now." He said closing the doors behind him. The medics looked at her vitals and kept oxygen on her. "Hold on, we're almost there." One of the medics said.

(Inside Serenity's mind)

_Everything around her seemed like it was a desert of some sort. "Hello?" She called out. The young female started walk and looked around. "Is anyone here?" She yelled. Some very tall looking figures came into view as Serenity came to a stop and squeaked. "W-What are you…Better yet… Who are you?" She called out. The figure in the middle walked a little closer. "You know about us, child… It seems fate has brought us together for a reason… Fate wants you to enter our world." One of the figures said. Serenity gasped slightly as she knew what the figure was talking about. "Wait…You must be the Primes of the past! I-I don't know that much really…" She said, almost sounding embarrassed. One of the figures let out a small laugh. "You are going to be put into our world… When you awake up… You'll no longer be in your world but ours. You must help us out." Another figure said._

_Serenity frowned as she nodded her head. "When will I be able to come back to my world?" She asked. The figures slowly began to disappear away from Serenity's view. "WAIT! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!" She yelled. "In due time my child… In due time." A voice whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This story I hope to keep updating when I can or have time after figuring out what I need to do for my other stories. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 2: What Happened?

(In Transformer World)

A small bright light appeared in the sky and quickly disappeared and a young female with blonde hair landed on her back on the ground. "Damn, I wish they would have let me know I was gonna land like that." Serenity mumbled. She looked at her clothing which was a black shirt with a blue fading to red jacket, jeans, and a pair of knock off combat boots. Serenity sighed as she looked around trying to figure out where she was then she noticed a 1979 Chevy Camaro drive by then a young male on a bike following after it. "I need the whole squadron!" The male yelled into the phone. Serenity shook her head as she quickly got up and ran after the young male, who she knew was Sam Witwicky.

As the chase led to a some abandon warehouse looking things, The Camaro made it over the rail road tracks before the train got to that point. Sam came to a halt as he got off his bike. Serenity let out a big huff as she stood almost right behind Sam. "Wait! Sam do not follow that Camaro!" She said. Sam quickly turned around to see the female who he didn't know. "Someone stole my car! I paid almost 4,000 for that car!" He whined. Serenity let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Sam, look your car wasn't…." She started to say to only notice Sam quickly followed after the Camaro. "Stolen…" Serenity said finishing her sentence and quickly followed after Sam. Sam looked up to noticed a strange looking alien robot thing standing up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Never do that again." Serenity mumbled coming up behind Sam.

"Oh, my god." Sam whispered as he watched the robot then watched the robot point a light into the sky. He quickly ducked down and pulled out his cell phone. Serenity shook her head as she watched Sam. _"Great… This is the part I wish I wasn't a part of." _She thought. Sam held his phone right in front of him. "My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" He said then aimed his phone at the alien robot then ducked down again. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No,No, wait that… Okay that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry, Mojo, I love you." He said quickly sliding his phone then put it back into his pocket..

Serenity wondered if she should follow Sam or not as she slowly walked away from the way Sam went. A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed the yellow Camaro and grinned slightly. Serenity jogged towards the Camaro and gently put her hand on the hood. "Hey, look I know you don't know me and all but… I know you and the autobots… I think I should stay close by… I really don't want to become road kill by a 'Con…" She said feeling odd about what she had just said. The radio had static then spoke mixed clips. _"Welcome aboard, come on in!". _Serenity let out a small giggle as she noticed it was a mix between Star Trek and another show she couldn't remember at the moment. The Camaro opened the door and Serenity slowly got into the passenger seat. "My name is Serenity Johnson." She said. The radio played more mixed clips again. _"My designation is Bumblebee." _The stereo said. Serenity nodded her head as she heard dogs barking and hearing a scream or at least what sounded like a scream.

"No! No! You're a good dog!" Sam yelled. Serenity groaned as she gently patted the side of the seat. "You better go and scare off the dogs before Sam decides to have a heart attack." She mumbled. Serenity felt the car shake a little and knew that it had to have been a laugh. The Camaro quickly pulled into a hallowed out area to see Sam standing on a small platform and the two dogs growling and barking. The dogs quickly took off as Sam looked at the Camaro. "Okay! Please, Please don't kill me! I'm Sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" He said, throwing the car keys at the Camaro. Serenity rolled her eyes as she noticed Bumblebee was circling the boy then once he was half way around, Sam quickly bolted out of the area. "Oh boy… This isn't going to be good… We better stay here, Bee." She said.

Serenity heard a few clicking and whirling sounds, as they sounded concerned. "It's okay, Bee. The cops just took Sam to the police station… He'll be fine… I promise." She said gently rubbing the side of the seat. Serenity swore she heard a slight purr from the stereo. She frowned slightly as she gently rubbed her eyes. "The rest of the autobots should be here tomorrow, Bee… I have to say this…You're pretty understanding about me and the whole thing I told you." She said. _"You most likely will hold the Captain's attention, Ma'am." _Bee replied. Serenity raised an eyebrow then realized what he meant by it. "Yeah, I know I'll most likely be explaining a lot to your leader and everyone else…" She said letting out a sigh. Serenity nuzzled slightly against the seat as she noticed how tired she was. "Hey Bee… Can you wake me up in the morning? I know it's gonna be a big today for both of us." She said. _"Understood, sleep well." _the Camaro replied. Serenity giggled softly as she patted the dashboard. "You have a good recharge, Bee." She said leaning her head on the seat and slowly fell asleep.

As the sun was high in the sky, Serenity yawned as she stretched out and rubbed her eyes. "We better go and try to talk to Sam, Bee." She said gently patting the dashboard. The Camaro made a click and whirl sound, meaning he understood. Before Serenity knew it, Bee started to drive towards Sam's house. Serenity let out a small sigh as they arrived at the Witwicky house. "Okay, Bee let me try and talk to him." She said. Bee made a clicking sound. Inside the Witwicky house Sam walked into the kitchen, wearing a long sleeved shirt then another shirt over it that had "The Strokes" in metallic wording, then some blue jeans. "Morning, Mo." He said to the Chihuahua. Mojo barked a few times as he made his way onto the ledge of the window, looking outside. "Mojo. Mojo." Sam said repeatedly. Mojo started to bark more and Sam looked over at the Chihuahua, awhile holding a gallon of milk in his hand. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" He said.

As Sam looked out the window he saw the Camaro and quickly dropped the gallon of milk. He started to freak out as he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Mile's number.. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" He said. "What are you talking about, man?" Miles replied. Sam quickly grabbed Mojo and looked out the window for a second. "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." He said, his voice cracking at the end. Sam quickly hung up the phone and put Mojo on the floor. He looked around until he saw his mother's bike. Sam quickly grabbed the bike and headed out side with it. Once Sam was outside the Camaro was waiting for him. He let out a 'Ah' sound as he quickly got onto the bike. Serenity couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "Well… I guess there is no way of talking to him." She said. _"We must keep following." _Bee replied in his choppy mix clipped way.

Serenity nodded her head and smiled as she looked out the window. The Camaro quickly caught up with Sam who was pedaling like a mad man. He looked behind his shoulder and then back to the front. "Stop!" He yelled. Before they knew it their little chase brought them into town. "No,no,no,no,no,no." Sam repeated as he pedaling his way through town. Before Sam could do anything he hit a piece of the pavement that had been lifted up causing him to do a backflip onto the ground and everything in his pockets to come out. Sam let out a small groan as he slowly moved. "Sam?" A female voice asked. Sam looked over to see Mikaela. "Hi." He replied. Mikaela looked over to the side then back at Sam. "That was… That was really awesome." She said, almost hinting at sarcasm. Sam slowly got up off his knees. "Well, it felt awesome." He said. "Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

Sam quickly grabbed everything that had fallen out of his pockets then put it back into his pockets. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm loosing my mind a little bit." He said quickly standing up and grabbing the bike. "I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." He said quickly leaving on the bike. Mikaela looked at the group of girls she was with. "You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." She said walking towards her powder blue scooter. As Sam turned the corner, Bee was right behind him. "I think we should be a little careful… I have this bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen." Serenity said as she looked out Bee's window. Just as Mikaela started to drive her scooter she had to stop suddenly for a Saleen Mustang cop car. Mikaela sighed as she quickly turned to follow the way Sam had went.

Sam soon found his way into an empty lot that had beat up cars and junk in it. The Camaro pulled into the lot as well and followed Sam. "Bee…Bee? We should hide because I think there is a 'Con here." Serenity whispered. Bumblebee made a whirl sound as he turned down a row of cars. Sam came to stop and looked around then heard a cop siren. "Oh, great. Cops." He said. The Camaro quickly sneaked past the Saleen and left the lot. The Saleen Mustang moved closer towards Sam and used it siren once more. On the side of the Mustang the words were "To punish and enslave". Sam rode the bike towards the car. "Officer!" He called out. Sam got closer as he looked at the car. "Listen!" He started to say but was cut off by the car door opening and sending him flying. Sam landed on his face, making an "Anh" sound. "Oh, that hurt…" He groaned. Sam quickly got up and looked at the Mustang. "Listen to me!" He yelled. Sam leaned his upper body against the top of the hood. "Thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been… I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" He said slamming his palm down on the hood a few times. Serenity watched in horror as she shook her head. "Wrong move, Sam…" She whispered as she turned her attention back to Sam who just fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh god. Okay, Okay! Okay, All right!" He cried as he started to crawl backwards. The Mustang revved the engine a few times and moved forward slightly then stopping then repeating.

Serenity groaned as she knew what was going to happen next. She gently leaned her head on the steering wheel. "We better get ready to save Sam's aft." She whispered. Bee let out a small clicking sound to let Serenity know he understood. As Bee quickly took off and turned around he revved his engine a few times. Serenity winced slightly at seeing Sam knock Mikaela onto the ground from her scooter. "That had to hurt…" She said. Mikaela looked over at Sam after he had knocked her off the scooter. "What is your problem, Sam?" She yelled. Sam quickly pointed behind himself and looked nervously at Mikaela. "Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" He said. Mikaela looked over to see the mech and got a look of horror when he flipped over two different cars. "Here he comes! All right, get up! Get up and run! You have to run! Okay?" Sam yelled. Bee quickly drove into the area and did a U turn type move which caused Barricade to fall over.

Bee came to a halt in front of Sam and Mikaela then opened his door. "Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked looking at Sam. "You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam said shaking Mikaela's shoulders. "I don't want to." She replied. Sam looked into Mikaela's eyes. "Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" He said. Serenity frowned as looked at the two. "Hurry up!" She yelled moving into the backseat. Sam and Mikaela quickly got into the Camaro. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Sam said. Bee quickly took off driving down the back road. Serenity looked out the window to see Barricade transform into his alt mode. "Oh this is gonna be fun…" She mumbled. Sam looked back at Serenity shook his head. "You're that girl from the other night!" He squeaked. Mikaela raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sam then at the girl. "I have a name alright? It's Serenity Johnson! " She yelled. Mikaela quickly started to panic as the Camaro sped up even more. "Oh, god we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" She said gripping the outside of the car.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam replied looking at Mikaela who was sill freaking out. "Oh my god!" Mikaela said as she put her head out the window to see the police car close on their tail. "Trust me! He's a kick-ass driver!" Serenity said with a small laugh. Sam's eyes widened as the Camaro made a dead aim towards the colored glass wall. "Oh god! We're gonna die!" Sam said with his voice cracking. Serenity gently patted the backseat. "Come on, Bee…" She whispered. The Camaro lost his track of thought as he ran over a metal shelving unit and quickly got back on track. Serenity made a small nervous laugh. "My bad." She said. The Camaro quickly turned around and drove out the broken colored glass wall. "Remind me to never trust you ever again, Witwicky." Mikaela mumbled.

Serenity let out a small chuckle as she heard Mikaela's mumble. "My advice is that we just try and live past this." Sam said noticing the Camaro quickly reversing and then the doors locked. Both Sam and Mikaela tried to pull on the locks and didn't succeed. "We're lock in." Sam said trying to start the Camaro again but ended up hitting the steering wheel. He looked out the driver window. "The car won't start…. At least we ditched the monster, right?" He asked. Serenity let out a sigh as she poked her head up towards the front and looked at Sam then Mikaela. "Actually…We didn't… Look ahead…" She whispered. Sam slowly sank back into the drivers seat and noticed the cop car. The Camaro quickly started to turn the key. "Come on…" Sam whispered. The Camaro burst into life and quickly picked up speed as he pasted the berries and cherries car. The Camaro quickly turned a sharp left and threw out Sam, Mikaela, and Serenity. Bee quickly transformed into his bi petal form and took a fighting stance.

"Come on… We better move…." Serenity whispered gently grabbing her jacket and standing up. Just as Sam and Mikaela stood up Barricade tackled Bumblebee to the ground. Serenity winced as she watched Barricade holding a hourglass shaped thing with spikes on it. "This can't be good…" She said. Just after Serenity had said that Frenzy quickly appeared. The trio quickly took off as Barricade attacked Bumblebee and Frenzy chasing after them. Serenity quickly turned around to see Frenzy lunged towards Sam and brought him to the ground. "He's got me! Oh, God!" He yelled. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Sam no longer had his pants on just his boxers. She quickly put her hands over her eyes. "That is too much to see in one day, Sam." Serenity mumbled. Sam glared at Serenity for a moment then quickly stood up. "OH GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" He screamed as he started running. Serenity quickly followed after Sam and Frenzy. "God this would be a perfect time if I knew Cybertronian!" She said as she watched Frenzy jump and try to bite Sam.

Serenity quickly came to a halt when she watched Mikaela use the mini saw and cut off Frenzy's head. She slid down the gravel hill and picked up Frenzy's head. "Woah woah! Do not kick the alien head!" She said. Frenzy quickly took hold of Serenity's thumb and bit down. "YOU LITTLE GLITCH! YOU'RE SUCH AN AFT!" She yelled as she dropped kicked Frenzy's head. Frenzy let out a scream as he flew in the air. Sam and Mikaela ralsed an eyebrow at Serenity. "I thought there was no kicking the alien/" Mikaela asked. Serenity glared at Mikaela as she started to walk up the hill. "That was before the bugger bit my thumb." She whined slightly. Mikaela looked at the giant alien robot before her that came into view as the trio walked closer. "What is that…?" She asked. Sam looked up at the robot. "It's a robot… But like a… Like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot… It's probably Japanese… Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." He replied. Serenity sighed as she walked closer to Bumblebee and smiled as turned around to look at Sam and Mikaela as Mikaela mumbled something about Sam being the weirdest boy that she ever met.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked looked up at the giant robot. _"XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…" _Bumbleblee replied by using the radio. Serenity smirked as she looked at Sam. "He talks using the radio." She said. Bumblebee clapped his hands together and then pointed at Serenity. _"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _ He said. Serenity giggled softly as she bowed towards Bumblebee. Sam raised an eyebrow at Serenity then looked at Bumblebee. "So, what was that last night? What was that?" He asked. _"Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" _Bee replied. Mikaela looked up at Bee for a moment. "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you like an alien or something?" She asked. Bee pointed at Mikaela and transformed back into his alt mode then opened the passenger door. _"Anymore questions you want to ask?" _Bee asked using another clip again. Serenity quickly got into the backseat of the car. "I might as well let those two have their moment." She mumbled. Sam looked at Bee then at Mikaela. "He wants us to get into the car… " He said. Mikaela let out a slight nervous laugh as she looked at Sam. "And go where?" She asked.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked looking over at Mikaela who quickly looked at him. She quickly got into the car and then Sam followed after. Bee quickly took off from the area. "Wait! We need to get Sam's pants and Mikaela's things!" Serenity said patting the backseat. Bee quickly came to a stop and opened the passenger door. Mikaela quickly got out and grabbed her things then Sam's pants. She quickly got back into the Camaro. After awhile of driving away from the area that had been the battleground between Bumblebee and Barricade, Mikaela looked over at Sam. "This car is a pretty good driver." She said. "I know…. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked looking at the drivers seat. Mikaela scrunched up her face. "I'm not going to sit in that seat! He's driving!" She said. Sam looked a head for a moment then looked over at Mikaela. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." He said. Mikaela raised her eyebrow as she looked over at Sam. "Why?" She asked. "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know safety first." Sam replied looking at Mikaela. Mikaela slowly made her way over to Sam and sat in his lap. "There, see? That's better." He said. Mikaela looked to the side then looked at Sam. "You know that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." She said.

Sam chuckled as he had a goofy grin on his face. "Thank you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yeah so I don't know why I do an authors note when I haven't even uploaded this story yet XD Bad habit I guess. Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends and family :3 Oh also please don't kill me for leaving out some parts x.x; It's so much typing for one person.**

**Chapter 3: Visitors From Heaven, Hallelujah!**

After driving for awhile the Camaro had turned down an empty alleyway and came to a stop. The trio got out to see a line of vehicles coming their way. Serenity couldn't help but smirk slightly as she watched the Peterbulit 379 semi truck stop in front of them then began to transform right in front of them. Sam and Mikaela looked around to see the other vehicles transform as well. Then the robot that transformed in front of them kneeled down and moved closer to the trio. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked, his voice almost baritone sounding. Sam moved slightly closer to watch the robot move back slightly. "They know your name…" Mikaela whispered. Sam looked up at the advanced robot. "Yeah." He replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The blue and red mech said looking at the trio. Serenity looked over at the yellow mech as he spoke. "But you can call us Autobots for short." He said. "Autobots." Sam repeated. "What's crackin' little bitches?" The sliver mech said doing a backflip. "My first lieutenant, Designation, Jazz." Optimus said. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said jumping back and landing on an older car using it like a couch.

Sam looked at Jazz then over at Optimus. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" He asked. Optimus stood back up as he looked down at the trio. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He replied. Serenity smiled slightly as she looked over at Ironhide who aimed his cannons at the group. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said moving his servo towards the black mech. "You feelin' lucky punks?" He asked as he cannons sounded like they were warming up. Serenity clapped her hands together as she grinned. "My I do have to say those cannons are in pretty good shape." She said. Ironhide let out a small chuckle or what seemed like it. "I do my best to keep my weapons updated." He said.

Serenity looked over at Sam who seemed like he wanted to scream or just seemed almost scared of Ironhide. She brushed it off and let out a small giggle as she looked over at the yellow green mech. "Our Medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus introduced. Ratchet sniffed the air a few times as he looked down at the trio. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." He said.

I raised an eyebrow as I noticed Mikaela clear her throat then scratch her head as Sam let out a whistle. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said. Bumblebee started to do a few jabs awhile running in place. _"Check on the rep. Yep second to none." _Bumblebee replied. "So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam said looking up at the yellow mech. Bumblebee nodded his helm in agreement. Ratchet aimed his laser at Bumblebee's vocal processors. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." He said as he noticed his laser go out he tapped on it a few times. Serenity frowned slightly at hearing Bee cough. Mikaela looked up at Optimus with a curious look on her face. "Why are you here?" She asked. "We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron." He said looking down at the trio. Sam looked confused as he raised an eyebrow at Optimus. "Mega-what?" He asked. Optimus touched something on the side of his helm and showed us what happened to Cybertron when Megatron wanted the AllSpark for himself.

"Please tell me you have the glasses…" Mikaela said looking over at Sam. Sam nodded his head as he looked Optimus. "I hate to break this moment but I need to confess something to everyone… Well except Bee… He already knows…" Serenity said looking at everyone. Ratchet raised an brow plate as he looked at Serenity. "Alright, what is it?" He asked. Serenity looked down for a moment then back up. "I'm not from here… I guess I'm more of… I'm from a different dimension? T-The Primes of the past… They want me to help you guys out." She said in a rush. Optimus kneeled down closely to Serenity. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Serenity nodded her head as she looked at Optimus. "I arrived here when Bee sent the message to you guys to come here to Earth. When I was in my dimension… I had just gotten into a fight with my mother's boyfriend… He hurt her and I protected her with everything I could." She said. Optimus made a 'hmm' sound. "Well apparently you must of showed a lot of courage to impress the ancient Primes." He said. Serenity smiled slightly as she nodded her head.

"_Captain, we better get a move on." _Bee spoke. Optimus nodded his helm as he looked at the Autobots. "Autobots! Roll out!" He said. Serenity looked over at Mikaela and Sam. "Look there is gonna be a problem coming up alright? I can't tell you much except be ready." She said. Sam shook his head as he looked at Serenity. "Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be Mega… Megatron!" He whispered/shouted. Serenity growled slightly as she pointed a finger at Sam. "Look… I hate Megatron with a passion so… That would be wrong if I was Megatron… Also your foregetting that Megatron is a male… Dumb aft." She said. Mikaela let out a slight laugh as she walked over to Bee. "Come on… We better go now." She said. Serenity quickly followed after Mikaela. "Right behind ya!" She said with small smile. Serenity got into the backseat then Mikaela sat down in the passenger seat.

Serenity let out a small sigh as she looked at road as they headed towards Sam's house. _"I just hope… I just hope I figure out what I'm supposed to do…" _She thought. Serenity jumped slightly at feeling the seatbelt tighten slightly. She smiled slightly as she gently patted the seat. "Thanks, Bee." Serenity whispered. As we finally arrived at the Witwicky house, Sam quickly got out as he looked at Mikaela and Serenity. "Alright I want you guys to stay here with them… And make sure they don't do anything!" He said. Serenity shook her head as she gently patted Bee's seat. "I know for a fact that Optimus has another plans… Doesn't he…" She whispered. Bee gently let out a soft purr sound and Mikaela raised an eyebrow at Serenity. "What? I have a way with bots… What can I say?" Serenity said with a laugh. Mikaela shook her head as she got out of the car. "Well I better get out as well…" Serenity said moving towards the front seat. Bee made a few clicks and whirling sounds. Serenity smiled as she got out and gently pat the hood of the car. "We better hurry… There is something going to happen…" She said. Serenity blinked a few times as she noticed the other bots had already transformed and was in Sam's backyard. She quickly ran and came to a stop when she watched Mojo pee on Ironhide's foot. "The rodent leaked lubricants on my foot." Ironhide said aiming his canon at Mojo and Sam. Serenity shook her head as she noticed the fountain had been destroyed. _"Damn…I missed Optimus saying 'Oops. My bad.' Oh well… I better warn Optimus about Sector 7..." _She thought. Serenity watched as Sam ran into the house then a few moments later, Optimus holding Mikaela in his hand and her going through Sam's bedroom window.

"Optimus! We have to talk!" Serenity said looking up at him. Optimus looked down at the femme. "What is it?" He asked. Serenity let out a small sigh as she knew she shouldn't say anything but she had to. "Sector 7 is going to be coming here any minute… Their going to talk Sam and Mikaela… As well as his parents and the dog…. We better get out of here before they arrive." She said. Optimus nodded his helm in agreement as he looked at the other autobots. "Autobots, recon." He said. Serenity shook her head as she watched all of them transform into their alt modes. "No! No! My backyard isn't a truck stop!" Sam squeaked as he looked out the window. Serenity let out a small sigh as she shook her head. "He should go downstairs and get the glasses instead of complaining…." She mumbled. Serenity noticed some black SUVs outside of the Witwicky house. "Uh, guys… We better go…Sector 7 is here." She said. At first Optimus left then Ironhide then Ratchet. Bee was the last one to leave; he opened his driver door to Serenity. "Bee… I think I should go with Sam and Mikaela…" Serenity said. Bee made a sad whirling sound. "Alright, I'll go with you… But Don't let it get to your processors…" Serenity said with a small laugh as she got into his alt form.

After awhile of driving Bee came to a stop and Serenity got out to see the sector 7 SUV's at a stop and Optimus in front of the first SUV. "Under S-7 jurisdiction I am only allowed to tell you that I can not talk to you at all." A male voice said. Serenity growled as she knew it was Simmons. "Get out of the car. NOW!" Optimus said almost yelling. Simmons mumbled something like okay, okay. Serenity ran over to see Sam and Mikaela. "What happened to you? I thought you were supposed to help us out." Mikaela said. Serenity frowned as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…" She said. Before anyone else could speak Bee started to lubricate on Simmons. "HEY!" He yelled. Serenity couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "Bumblebee stop lubricating on the human." Optimus said. Bee stopped and shrugged his shoulders almost like a 'what?'. Serenity looked at the guy next to Simmons. "You… Give me everything you have right now… I know you have a phone." She said glaring at him. The male shrugged his shoulders and looked at Serenity. "No I don't." He said. Serenity curled her hand into a fist and punched the guy.

"And I thought I had problems." Ironhide said. Serenity quickly shook her hand as she looked at Simmons. "I want you to take off all of your clothes now… This is for threatening my father." Mikaela said. Simmons glared at Mikaela as he took of his clothing. Serenity laughed as she saw his boxers. "Nice." She said. Simmons growled slightly as he looked at the trio. "You won't get away with this." He said. Serenity smirked as he leaned in close to Simmons. "Really? Watch us, Simmons." She said turning around. Simmons mumbled something that no one understood. "Look we better get out of here right now and head towards the Hoover Dam… That's where the cube is… And also Megatron." Serenity said looking up at Optimus. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at Serenity. "How the hell do you know that?" He asked. Serenity looked over at Sam and sighed. "Look… I just know alright? Hello? I'm from another dimension?" She said awhile rolling her eyes.

Sam glared at Serenity a moment until Optimus spoke. "We better hurry… Autobots! Roll out!" He said. Everyone transformed into their alt modes and began to take off. Bee stopped next to the trio and opened both of his doors. Serenity got in first and sat in the back as Mikaela and Sam sat in front. Serenity gently patted the seat and frowned slightly. "Look guys… I'm sorry… I just changed everything… The future is going to be different than what I know so from here on out… I can't help that much…" She said. Mikaela looked at Serenity. "Well then explain what would happened…" She said. Serenity let out a sigh as she started to explain what would of happened if she didn't knock out the other guy and how Bee would have been taken to Sector 7 for experimentation. "That's horrible!" Mikaela said. Serenity nodded her head and patted the seat. "At least I saved Bee from the pain of Sector 7." She said with a small smile. Sam shook his head as he looked at Mikaela then Serenity. "Then what about Megatron?" He asked.

"Well… I'm not so sure… But I have a feeling that isn't going to change…" Serenity said then shook her head slightly. "There is one thing I hope I can change though… I'm not gonna say what it is… Just not yet anyways…" She added. Mikaela raised her eyebrow as she looked at Serenity still. "You're the strangest girl I have ever met." She said. Serenity laughed as she shook her head. "I know… I'll be the first one to admit it." She said. Mikaela smiled slightly as she looked out the window. Serenity yawned as she laid down in the backseat. She gently patted the seat as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad that you're safe, Bee." She whispered.


End file.
